


Songbird

by EachPeachPearPlum



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Love, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You're beautiful</em>, Merlin tells her, as often as he possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Named for the Fleetwood Mac song (although I'm partial to the Glee cover, personally). I've had this sitting around for a while. Thought for a long time that it was going to be part of something else I have on the go, but it's not. It's just this.

_You're beautiful_ , Merlin tells her, as often as he possibly can.

He says it when he wakes up next to her in the morning, their eyelids heavy with sleep, hair a rumpled, crumpled mess. He says it when she leaves the bathroom, hair smoothed down, clothes neat and tidy, freshly ironed, face free of make-up. He says it when he kisses her goodbye at the door to her lectures, when he meets her for coffee or for lunch, when they go out dancing or sit at home in front of the TV, when they slip free of their clothes and under their bedding and she shivers and blushes at his touch.

_You are beautiful, Freya_ , he tells her, whenever he has a moment, in the hope that one time, just one time, she won't give him that little laugh, soft and sad and haunting, the laugh that tells him _you are so very sweet to think so, Merlin_ and _I am not blind, I know I am not_ and _you don't have to try so hard, I love you anyway_.

_You are beautiful_ , he tells her, in the hope that one time, just one time, she will smile and answer, "Thank you, Merlin," and finally, actually believe him.

It hasn't happened yet, but Merlin isn't going to give up trying.

_You. Are. Beautiful._


End file.
